Dividing resources/Starscream vs Optimus and Twilight
Here's how Dividing resources and Starscream vs Optimus and Twilight goes in Project Screaming Death Warm Up. see the Republic Equestrian base Commander Thorn: Sir, we have multiple Decepticon/Separatist activities: One at Mustafar, and one at Naboo. So don't forget to pack your kilts. Optimus Prime: We must divide our resources. Ultra Magnus and Starlight Ultra Magnus, Starlight, lead the Wreckers to Naboo. Ultra Magnus: Yes, Optimus. confused Uh, what's a kilt? Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should come up with a plan first? Twilight Sparkle: Well, at times, Commander Thorn be bleak. Optimus Prime: Twilight is correct. We find it best to simply nod and mobilize. Ultra Magnus: Bulkhead, Applejack, Wheeljack, Thorax, let's roll. Starlight Glimmer: You heard the commander. Plo Koon: I will come along and take Padawan Tano with me. Starlight Glimmer: Any help is welcome, Master Plo. Thorax: We had a feeling you two would come along. Your ships are already prepped. Optimus Prime: Twilight, Smokescreen, Pinkie Pie, Bumblebee, Rarity and I will head for Mustafar. Anakin Skywalker: And we'll go with you. Obi-Wan Kenobi: I thought you might say that. Arcee: There they go again, craving adventure and excitement. Rainbow Dash: You get used to it. Optimus, Twilight, Smokescreen, Pinkie Pie, Bumblebee, Rarity, Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive at Mustafar Anakin Skywalker: Starscream could be after Whispering Death, Death Song and Singetail dragons. Twilight Sparkle: Could they be Starscream's next dragon soldiers? Anakin Skywalker: Basically. Pinkie Pie: Subtlety's never been one of his strong opinions. Smokescreen: Everything Anakin knows, he's learned from Obi-Wan, Pinkster. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Oh, if only that were true. Optimus Prime: Twilight and I will search this quadrant. Twilight Sparkle: All of you search that quadrant. and Twilight fly off Meanwhile Anakin Skywalker: They must be here. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Whispering Death, Death Song and Singetail dragons on Mustafar? Rarity: Basically, darling. they spot Vehicons and Battle Droids Pinkie Pie: Battle Droids! Battle Droid Commander: Blast them! Bumblebee and Pinkie Pie defeat the Vehicons and Battle Droids Obi-Wan Kenobi: Wow, she has nice battle chops for a pony. Smokescreen: We should take a cue. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Really? they spot Whispering Death, Death Song and Singetail dragons Smokescreen: There they are! Starscream: Run along home, Autobots, Equines and Jedi. Those dragon soldiers have my minions and my names all over them. Nightmare Moon: And we're more than willing to fight for them. Krogan: Indeed. Viggo Grimborn: Just like "Maces & Talons." Johann: Funny. Drago Bludvist: Those dragons are ours. Suri Polomare: Step away from them. Tempest Shadow: You and your allies are not going to keep us and our master from fully completing Project Screaming Death Warm Up. Queen Chrysalis: We will deliver the dragon soldiers to Megatron. King Sombra: So he can witness his army of dragons trample ponykind underfoot. they fight Starscream and his minions. Optimus and Twilight confront them Starscream: So the Prime and Princess return. Nightmare Moon: Just in time to save the day. Tempest Shadow: Tempest Shadow to Megatron. Queen Chrysalis: We need a Groundbridge now! and his minions escape with the Whispering Death, Death Song and Singetail dragons Twilight Sparkle: "Project Screaming Death Warm Up"? Smokescreen: That doesn't sound good.